Wand wood
is holly; Ron Weasley's wand is willow; Hermione Granger's wand is vine; Sirius Black's wand is unknown; Severus Snape's wand is unknown; and Lord Voldemort's wand is yew]] Various different types of wood are used in the construction of wands. They are also embedded with a core of a magical substance. Wands vary according to length, from at least 7" to 18", as well as rigidity, ranging from 'springy'The wand of Cedric Diggory was described as "pleasantly springy" by Garrick Ollivander in . to 'unyielding'Ollivander described Bellatrix Lestrange's wand as "unyielding" in Chapter 24 of .. Nature Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials. Moreover, each wand, from the moment it finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner.Pottermore Known wand woods HarryPotterWandNN8415.jpg|Harry Potter's wand: 11" holly, phoenix feather, nice and supple HermioneGrangerWandNN8411.jpg|Hermione Granger's wand: 10¾", vine, dragon heartstring ViktorKrumWand.jpg|Viktor Krum's wand: 10¼", hornbeam, dragon heartstring, quite rigid DracoMalfoyWandNN8409.jpg|Draco Malfoy's wand: 10", hawthorn, unicorn hair, reasonably springy Ron weasley first wand.jpg|Ron Weasley's first wand: 12", ash, unicorn hair RonWeasleyWandNN8413.jpg|Ronald Weasley's second wand: 14", willow, unicorn hair The Elder Wand.JPG|The Elder Wand: 15", elder, Thestral hair Neville's wand.jpg|Neville Longbottom's second wand: 13", cherry, unicorn hair Remus wand.jpg|Remus Lupin's wand: 10¼", cypress, unicorn hair, pliable FleurDelacourWandNN8246.jpg|Fleur Delacour's wand: 9½", rosewood, Veela hair, Inflexible Cedricdiggorywandnn8202.jpg|Cedric Diggory's wand: 12¼", ash, unicorn hair, pleasantly springy LordVoldemortWandNN8403.jpg|Lord Voldemort's wand: 13½", yew, phoenix feather Bellatrix lestrange wand.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange's first wand: 12¾", walnut, dragon heartstring, unyielding JamesPotterWand NN8206.jpg|James Potter I's wand: 11", mahogany, pliable ProfHoraceSlughornWandNN8294.jpg|Horace Slughorn's wand: 10¼", cedar, dragon heartstring, fairly flexible Behind the scenes *Although J. K. Rowling has said that she only used the Celtic assignations for Harry, Ron and Hermione, Draco Malfoy's wand wood of hawthorn matches his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar as well. *Wand wood bearing trees are often protected by bowtruckles and protective curses cast by their owners. , pg 85 *Many superstitions have arisen around wands, based on the woods used. Certain wands are supposedly incompatible "When his wand's oak and hers is holly, then to marry would be folly." It also can denote flaws in the owner's character "Rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans". Among these sayings is also "wand of elder, never prosper". , pg 100-01 *It is unclear if magical variants of trees used as wand woods, such as the Wiggentree and the Whomping Willow, can be used as wand wood, or if such wands would have additional properties. Author's comments J. K. Rowling has explained her choice of wand woods for Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort: :"It was not an arbitrary decision: holly has certain connotations that were perfect for Harry, particularly when contrasted with the traditional associations of yew, from which Voldemort’s wand is made. European tradition has it that the holly tree (the name comes from ‘holy’) repels evil, while yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous."Extra Stuff: Wands at Rowling has also revealed that she discovered that Harry's wand wood corresponded to his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar afterwards, and decided to use the calendar to assign the wand woods of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a "hidden connection" between the three. See also *Wandlore *Wand core Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Древесина для палочек Category:Wand woods